The invention relates to utility ladders of the type commonly referred to as stepladders and to an accessory device which may be attached to the ladder as an aid to the worker in holding tools and other items and in performing other functions to aid the worker.
Commonly, a worker will step up and down the ladder many times when working from the ladder on overhead projects since there is little platform or shelf space on the ladder for supporting and holding tools and the like. While a foldable shelf is normally provided on the stepladder which folds outwardly from the rear legs for supporting a paint can and the like, this platform is not conveniently accessible to the worker when he is on the uppermost steps of the ladder and such generally has little other utility.
The present invention has as its objective the provision of a utility shelf or tray which is attached to a side leg of a stepladder to assist in holding articles which may be adjusted in its height relative to the ladder. The utility tray may hold a paint can, a paint roller pan, work tools, and may be advantageously made as a container for holding nuts and other small articles which often fall off of the top platform of the ladder when the ladder vibrates such as during hammering.
The purpose of the ladder aid device is also to provide a vertically adjustable platform and support which serves as a positioning aid in mounting certain objects overhead or to the ceiling.